Forbidden Desires
by kaori7
Summary: Kyo X Yuki - This is my first attempt at a fanfiction...contains shounen ai.
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Desires  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Yuki...I hate you....but I cant help loving you.."  
"....."  
  
It was an early sunday morning and the sun was shining down upon Yuki's face.   
Yuki woke up in a cold sweat. [what was that all about??] yuki thought. That was such  
a weird dream. He shook his head and got out of bed to get dressed. As he opened his door,  
the smell of food came flowing upstairs. His face brightened as he walked into the kitchen  
and saw Tohru in her apron chopping vegetables and preparing breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Honda-san!" he greeted.  
Tohru turned around and dropped a bowl of tofu in the process.  
"Ah! I'm sorry! Good morning Yuki-kun!" she replied.  
Yuki bent down to help her pick up the tofu, but as she stood up, he glazed into her eyes,  
and couldnt help blushing.   
  
Kyo walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge.   
"Good morning kyo-kun!" tohru said.  
Kyo mumbled something while drinking some milk from the carton and proceeded to the other room.  
"Kyo, its not polite to not reply when tohru-kun says good morning" yuki commented.  
  
Kyo shot him a glare and then looked back at tohru, a bit embarrased.  
"Good morning" he grumbled and left the kitchen.  
Tohru smiled and returned to preparing breakfast.  
"Yuki-san would you mind helping set the table? Breakfast will be ready soon." she said.  
  
Yuki nodded, grabbed the chopsticks and napkins, and walked into the tatami room. As he walked in,  
he saw Kyo sitting outside in a rock seemingly deep in thought. Yuki shook his head again as  
the dream reappeared in his mind. "stupid cat" he thought. "he's even haunting my dreams".   
At the same time, kyo turned around and caught his gaze.  
"What are YOU looking at? what do you want?" he growled.  
  
"nothing" yuki replied.   
Yuki walked to the table and began setting up the table. Soon Tohru walked in with four bowls of   
steaming rice and then returned back to the kitchen.   
"mmm...i smeeellll fooooooood!!!" Shigeru said while walking in with his nose in the air.  
"Good Morning FOOD~~~~!"  
  
Tohru laughed and came back out with three plates.  
"I really hope you enjoy this." she said.  
  
The four of them sat down and began eating. Yuki couldnt help looking at kyo again. KYo looked   
up and glared at him.   
"what do you want?? You've been weird all morning! Stop staring at me!" he shouted.  
Yuki returned his gaze to his food and kept silent. Kyo slammed his chopsticks down on the   
table and grabbed yuki by the collar.   
"too good to answer me, huh? What is with you, you stupid rat?" he said in a loud voice.  
"let go of me" said Yuki calmly.  
"oh, so you want to fight?" Kyo threatened.  
"I said, let go of me" replied yuki.  
  
"oh, please stop fighting" said Tohru.  
Kyo glared at Yuki and let go of his collar, returning to his food. "stupid rat" he mumbled.  
Yuki looked back down at his food and wondered. [what's wrong with me? What was that dream all about?  
Why cant i stop looking at kyo?] Yuki finished his meal, thanked tohru, and went back up to his room.  
  
"Yuki-kun has been quite quiet this morning" said tohru after yuki left.   
Kyo glared at the spot where Yuki was sitting. [what IS with him today?] he thought.   
He shrugged and returned to his food. After they all finished, Shigure dissapeared back to his study, and tohru   
went out shopping. When yuki walked downstairs again, he was surprised to see kyo the only person left.  
  
"where'd shigure and tohru go?" he asked.  
Kyo looked up. "out" he replied.  
"out? just out?" Yuki asked.  
"Stop asking me! I dont know!" kyo growled.  
"stupid cat" Yuki mumbled.  
Kyo stood up and steamed.  
"You stupid mouse, what is wrong with you? First you wont stop staring at me this morning, then  
you wont fight me, and now you provoke me? You're asking for a beating!"   
Yuki looked at Kyo coldly.  
"you couldnt possibly beat me, Kyo" he said calmly.  
KYo's face turned a deep red and lunged at Yuki. Yuki backed away gracefully and Kyo landed on the tatami  
mat on the ground. Kyo stood up enraged. He threw a left punch at Yuki then a right. Yuki dodged both  
and then tripped him. Kyo got back up instantly and forced Yuki against the wall. Yuki just stood there.  
Kyo looked at him straight into his eyes.   
"I hate you" he said.  
"i hate you too" said Yuki.  
A silence passed between them. And then suddenly Kyo kissed him. Yuki's eyes widened, and Kyo stood back realizing   
what he had just done. Kyo turned around and stormed out of the house. 


	2. Forbidden Desires 2

Forbidden Desires  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kyo looked up at the sky.  
[what just happened? did i just kiss that stupid mouse? What was I thinking?]  
Kyo stood up and punched a tree.  
[Why did i Kiss him? Do i really have feelings for him? No! i cant. I hate him.]  
He punched the tree again and when he pulled back, he realized his fist was bleeding.  
[better not let Tohru-kun see that, she'll go ballistic]  
Kyo sat back down and wondered more about the situation.  
  
meanwhile, Yuki was still standing there still in shock.   
[w.wwhat juustt happened?? Did He just KISS me? But..why didnt I push Him away? What does this  
all mean?]  
Yuki closed his eyes and all he could think about was Kyo.   
[That stupid cat.]  
yuki went upstairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
  
"heeeeellllloooo???" Shigure called out, but no one answered.  
"yuuuuuki-kkkunnn~~ kkyyyooo kun~~~!!!" he sang out sweetly, "wwwhheerrreee aaarreee yooouuuuu???"  
Still no answer came.  
[funny. what are those two up to? its been quiet all day.]  
Shigure looked outside and the sky was dark. He proceeded upstairs and saw that Yuki's door was closed.  
"yuukii-kkunn! Are you in there?" he asked while knocking. shigure opened the door, stepped into yuki's room,  
and found him sitting on the bed with his head behind his hands. Shigure had a worried expression on his face.  
"Yuki are you ok?" shigure asked.  
"yeah, I'm fine" yuki replied quietly.  
"are you sure?" shigure asked again while putting his hand on his forhead.  
"yes yes...I'm fine" yuki said standing up. "where's Tohru-kun?"  
Shigure lifts his hands in confusion. I dont know. I thought she went out shopping. Its quite late now,  
I hope nothing's happened to her.   
  
Yuki's eyes widened. He sped downstairs and grabbed his coat. He was about to step through the door when Shigure called his name.  
Yuki turned around."what? We've got to go find Tohru-kun!"  
Shigure laughed. "she left us a note. Dont worry. It says she's gone to stay at her friend the yankee's house"  
Yuki glared at his cousin. "You knew all along....."  
Shigure smiled with an innocent look in his eyes.   
"well yuki-kun, i didnt know what else would've gotten you away from your room....now go make dinner"  
  
  
After their dinner of burnt curry, yuki took extra long to clean up since the curry was stuck to the bottom of the pan.  
He looked out the window and couldnt help wonder where kyo was.  
[why should i care where that stupid cat is? Why am I even thinking of him?]  
suddenly the images from his dream and from the afternoon came flooding back to him.  
[that kiss....I...]  
Yuki shook his head again and tried to block out his train of thought.   
[i really need to stop thinking about this]  
  
  
Kyo sat in the tree outside the Souma house and looked into the window where yuki was sulking in his room.  
[stupid mouse. why is he sulking? he's been like that all day. What's wrong with him? Why do I care?]  
Kyo folded his arms and leant back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. 


	3. Forbidden Desires 3

((((hey! thanks for all your reviews and I'm glad you like the story ^_^ I'm sorry for taking so long to  
get this last chapter up. Thanks for all your support!)))  
  
Forbidden Desires chpt 3  
  
Yuki puts his hand against Kyo's bare shoulder. He leaned over and kissed his stiff face.  
"whats the matter Kyo?" yuki asked.  
Kyo faces him and looks deep into his eyes. Yuki felt a shiver down his back and a feeling of desire  
rise within him. Kyo stiffened again and looked away from him. Yuki grabbed his face and turned  
him back to face him. Kyo couldnt meet his gaze.  
"yu..uki, you stupid mouse.. you know we cant do this...we cant...be.." he stuttered.  
Yuki looked pained. He stood up, turned his back on kyo and began to left the room.  
"yuki...wait!" Kyo yells.  
  
  
Kyo fell out of the tree and hit his head.  
"argh! what the? I must've fallen asleep on the tree." he grumbled. "What the hell was that dream?"  
Kyo rubbed his head and rustled his hair. "stupid mouse..i cant.." he growled. He suddenly stopped mid  
sentence and then remembered the dream. He stood there in silence.   
  
Yuki stirred from his sleep. He lied there on his bed gazing at the moon. He heard a thump outside and  
got up to investigate what was up. He looked outside and his gaze met with Kyo. [stupid cat...what is he   
doing at this hour? He'll wake everyone up!] he thought. Their gazes stayed on each other and when they both   
realized it, they looked away quickly. Kyo's face burned red. [st...stupid ..mouse! Why does he look at me that way..]  
he thought. [why..why do i feel...this way?] His glaze returned to Yuki's window and found that Yuki again was looking at him.  
Yuki quickly turned away.   
  
  
Kyo stood there looking at Yuki's window unconsciously feeling something he had never felt before.   
Never had he had this desire for something, let alone someone. A rage started building up within him.  
He turned around and punched a tree. He looked at his hand, and realized that he'd reopened the  
scar from last time and was bleeding again. He turned around and nearly walked into Yuki.  
  
"ww..h what are you doing out here?" Kyo demanded.  
Yuki looked at Kyo and then looked at his hand.  
"let me help you" he said.  
Kyo glared at him. "I dont need your help" he replied.  
Yuki looked at him as though he was pained, and Kyo became paralyzed. [that mouse...he...why   
does he look at me like that? i cant...]  
Yuki suddenly pressed him against the tree and kissed him roughly. Kyo was caught by surprised, but  
fell straight into his kiss. Before he knew it they were both rolling around on the ground in the heat of  
passion, until Yuki suddenly broke their embrace and said, "Am I dreaming, or is this really happening?"  
  
Kyo smiled wickedly. "You stupid mouse. Would it be this good if it was a dream? I dreamt that this would  
happen too...."  
Yuki kissed him and smiled. "You do know, that what you dream is really what you desire?...this is our forbidden desire."  
  
THE END 


End file.
